No One Can Tear Us Apart
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: A Diva returns after a couple years from her retirement to Smackdown. Her and Edge start to have a budding friendship, but Vickie isn't having it. Will the two friends overcome her evil plans for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Vickie Guerrero was in her office talking to Trish Stratus.

'' So what made you come back, Trish?'' Vickie asked.

'' The fans, gosh i miss them so much.'' Trish said. '' So tell me about you and Adam.''

'' It's the best, Trish. I mean he's really great guy.''

Trish wanted to burst out laughing but held it in.

'' Oh I see. Well you better watch out for him.'' Trish said. Then Adam came in.

'' Vickie I need you to change that storyline now!'' Adam said.

Vickie's phone rang. '' Sorry Adam, but I'm supposed to be meeting Mr. McMahon and Darren(William Regal) for dinner. I'll talk about it in our room.'' Vickie said. '' And it was nice seeing you again, Trish.''

'' You too.''

Vickie left the office as Adam watched her leave, then turning his body to Trish.

'' What are you doing here?'' Adam asked.

'' I came back to the WWE.''

'' Well you're wasting your time here, so you can go back to RAW and win your little title again.''

'' Speaking of titles.. where's yours?''

'' The storyline writers keep making me lose it over and over, so I never can show it off when I do get my hands on it.''

Trish began to laugh.

'' You and everyone else just get a kick out of alughing at me, don't you?''

'' No, but you do make us laugh.'' Trish replied smiling.

'' Not helping.''

'' Oh I'm sorry did i hurt your feelings?'' Trish replied sarcasticly.

'' No, now can we change the subject?''

'' Sure about what?'' Trish asked.

'' About you.''

'' Me?''

'' Yeah. So how you been doing?'' Adam asked taking a seat on the couch.

'' Fine. You?'' Trish asked joining him.

'' I'm good.''

'' So how is the yoga studio going?''

'' I'm surprised you know about that.''

'' I may not talk to Trish, but I do still hear about the things you do from time to time, so how is it?''

'' It's great, but I don't think I can handle that and working here. i think I'm going to sell it.''

'' Don't do that.'' Adam said.

'' Now that you said that i guess I won't.'' She said smiling.

'' Trish you doing anything tonight?''

'' Yes. I have to present myself to everyone tonight. why do you ask?''

'' I didn't want to be alone tonight, so I was wondering did you want to hang tonight?''

'' You, Adam Copeland asking me Trish to spend time with you? I thought I'd never see the day..or night.'' She said correcting herself.

'' Well you better believe it.''

'' It probaly would've been nice hanging with out, Adam, say how about after the show we go out to dinner?''

'' I'd like that.'' Adam said.

'' Well then it's a date!'' Trish said smiling.

'' Hey I was wondering did you want to appear on '' The Cutting Edge'' to tell everyone about your '' Smackdown '' return?''

'' Sure. Let's go tell the writers then.

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish went to the writers and told them to change the storyline for tonight and the writers did so.


	2. Chapter 2

'' So how are we going to do this?'' Trish asked.

'' We're going to improvise and it will take off from there.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.''

Ten Minutes Later

The two Superstars were called to go by the curtain fot tonight's main event.

Edge's theme song came on and the crowd immidiedtaly booed. Adam came out to the ring and saw all of the decorations for '' The Cutting Edge '' and became nervous.

_'' I hope this goes the way we planned.'' _Adam thought. Adam went into the ring and grabbed the mic. '' Now I know why you all are wondering why I'm out here, but trust me you'll thank me later, which is why my guess tonught on '' The Cutting Edge '' is no other than..

Trish's theme came on and the crowd went wild cheering and jeering for her. Trish entered the ring and got herself a mic.

'' See I told you.'' Adam said.

'' It's so great to see you guys again!'' Trish said. '' And thank you edge for inviting me on the show.''

'' No problem. Now take a seat.''

Trish did so.

'' So what made you come back, Trish?'' Adam asked.

'' Well #1 is the fans and the people in the back. Both Smackdown and RAW and even ECW superstars and Divas, I personally thank them because I've learned a lot from all of them, whether fueding with them or doing what ever else I did to them and most defintitely the fans. I have to thabk them because I wouldn't even have a job.''

'' I totally agree with you except for the fans part that's where Mr. McMahon comes in.''

'' Boo!'' The crowd went.

'' Both of them.'' Trish said smiling.

'' So what upcoming events are going to take place?''

'' I really don't know I'll have to ask Vickie about that one.''

'' One more question Trish before we wrap this up.''

'' And that is?''

'' Are you going to stick around this time longer, I'm not just asking for me, but for the fans too.''

'' Yes I am!''

'' Thank you Trish! Thank you Trish! '' Came from the fans.

Trish just smiled looking around at the crowd.

'' Well it was nice of you to join '' The Cutting Edge '' tonight and as a welcome back present I want to give this to you.''

Adam went by the ropes and got a box that was wrapped up with a bow around it.

'' Here you go.''

'' Is this some kind of set-up?'' Trish asked.

'' No just look inside. I'll even hold the box so you can untie it.''

Trish gave Adam a suspicious look to make the fans believe she didn't buy the present crap, but she didn't even know what was inside.

'' Okay.'' Trish said. Trish opened the box. Inside the box were a pair of wrestling boots. They weren't just any boots. The boots had ''100 Babe Stratusfying 4 Life'' spray-painted on it. Trish's jaw dropped and face lit up when she saw her own customized boots. '' Oh thank you Edge!'' Trish said as she jumped into his arms.

'' Your welcome.'' Adam said holding Trish in his arms. While they were in their embrace adam forgot al about Vickie andthe reasons why he was with her. All he wanted was to be with Trish right now.

'' Has Edge changed?!'' Michael Cole said.

'' You know he really reminds me of someone who loves to change their personalities.'' Mick Foley said.

'' I can take a wild guess.'' Cole said.

The crowd went even crazier as they cheered for Trish _and _Adam. The show then went off.

'' Oh my gosh!'' Trish said. '' Thank you so much! You know you're really not such a bad guy after all.''

'' Thank you. '' Adam said. '' Someone finally realizes I'm just like everyone else!'' Adam said smiling. Trish giggled.

'' So are we still on for tonight?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes, but that's if that's up to you.''

'' Yes we still are on.'' Adam said.

'' Then let's go.'' Trish said and took hooked Adam's aem with hers.

The two arrived at the restaraumt thirty minutes later. Adam got out of the car and opened it for Trish.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said looking at the restaraunt.

'' Your welcome.''

'' wow, this pace is so..

'' Alive?'' Adam said.

'' Yes.'' Trish said smiling. '' I think you just read my mind.''

'' No, it's just because this place is alive. So would you like to sit inside or outside?''

'' Well tonight is such a nice night I prefer we sit outside.''

'' Outside it is.''


	3. Chapter 3

'' Outside it is.'' Adam said.

Adam found a table for the two. He pulled out Trish's chair and took one as well for himself.

'' I'm really glad you said '' yes ''.'' Adam said.

'' I'm glad you asked me.'' She replied smiling.

Adam stared at Trish.

'' What?'' Trish asked.

'' You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.'' Adam replied.

'' Thank you, Adam.''

'' When it's true you really don't need to say '' thank you '' .'' Adam said smiling.

'' I still want to.''

'' And your very welcome.'' Adam said.

A waitress came over.

'' Hello.'' She said.

'' Hi.'' Trish and Adam said in unison.

'' So what are we having tonight?''

'' Uh.. I'll have a steak and potato and a coke.'' Adam said.

'' And you miss?''

Trish looked into her menu.

'' I really don't know what to choose.''

'' Choose what I have, you can get smaller portion.'' Adam said.

'' Are you calling me small?'' Trish asked playfully.

'' No.'' Adam said looking around.

'' Just to show you I'm not I'll get the whole portion.''

'' Are you sure miss, the steak is pretty big.''

'' I'm sure and I'll have a beer with that too.''

'' Okay.''

_'' Vickie would never do any of that. She's so different from most women.''_ Adam thought.

'' Trying to show me up were you?'' Trish asked.

'' Why would I do that?'' Adam asked.

'' You can get the the smaller portion if you want.'' Trish said mocking him in deep voice.

'' No I wasn't. I was just saying.''

'' I know.'' Trish said. '' So tell me how did you get those boots for me in a matter of 45 minutes?'' Trish asked.

'' Sorry Trish-

The waitress came over and put their food down on the table.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Thanks.''

'' Your welcome.'' she said and walked off.

'' As I was saying sorry Trish I don't kiss and tell. ''

'' Well you sure did express your love for Vickie by kissing and telling the whole wide world.''

'' Do I sense a hint of jealousy?'' Adam asked.

'' No, it's just that I would never, ever in a million years picture you and Vickie together.''

'' Well opposites do attract.'' Adam said.

'' I guess so.''

Adam and Trish continued talking until it became late.

'' I should take you back to the hotel, it's getting late.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.''

The two left the restaurant and went back to the hotel and walked into the lobby.

'' Well it was nice having dinner with you Adam. I hope we can do it again some other time.''

'' Me too and I had a great time with you.'' Adam said then hugged her.

'' Bye.'' Trish said breaking away.

'' Bye.'' He said softly as he watched her walk away from him.

When Adam got to his room there was a pissed Vickie waiting for him.

'' Where were you?'' Adam asked.

'' I was at dinner with Trish why?'' Adam asked.

'' I asked everyone where were and all said with Trish. They never said out to dinner though. Is something going on between you two?''

'' Why would you say that?''

'' You invited her on _your _show, you gave her those boots, you even hugged her and took her oout to dinner.''

'' How do you know that?'' Adam asked.

'' I asked Chavo what happened with you since I didn't get to see you and he told me.''

'' You're blowing this way out of porportion. All what I did was out of friendship.''

'' Yeah right.''

'' So you thinking I'm cheating?''

'' I don't know, Adam, you tell me.'' Vickie said.

'' No, now can I please get some sleep?''

'' Whatever.'' Vickie said. ''But this isn't over.''


	4. Chapter 4

Vickie saw that Adam had fell asleep, so she decided to turn on the t.v. as she sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't see anything on as she flicked throught the channels. Then she flicked to The CW or channel 11 and saw what she had been waiting to see; Adam and Trish.

Adam heard the t.v. and opened his eyes. He was going to go back to sleep but when he saw Trish he had to stay awake. He sat up from bed.

_'' I've never seen anyone like her.''_ Adam thought. After earlier tonight and dinner Adam really did pay attention to Trish.

Vickie turned around and looked at Adam.

'' I see you're woke, you like what you see?'' Vickie asked sarcasticly.

''What are you talking about?'' Adam asked coldly.

'' I'm talking about that slut and you.''

'' She's not a slut she's my friend.'' Adam said corecting her.

'' Since when?''

'' Since tonight.'' Adam replied.

'' Is that so?''

'' Yeah and you know what?''

'' What?''

'' I thought of her as a bitch at first, but to tell you the truth she's a sweet person.''

'' And what is that supposed to mean?'' Vickie asked.

'' I got the sweetheart mixed up with the real bitch.'' Adam said smiling.'' Well goodnight.''

Vickie's jaw dropped.

'' Oh I almost forgot to tell you don't forget to leave the key on the nightstand before you leave.''

'' Are you kicking me out of our room?''

'' Out of _my _room. I'm sure you can room up with Chavo.''

'' Adam.'' Vickie said desperatly.

'' Bye Vickie.''

'' Fine.'' She said and got her things together. Adam got out of bed to stand by the door. Vickie left the room standing in the hall way.

'' You'll want want me to come back.'' She said looking at him.

'' Bye-bye.'' Adam said and shut the door in her face. '' Thank you.'' Adam said and got back into bed. It was only thirty more seconds til Smackdown went off and that gave Adam an idea. '' I think I'll call her.''

Adam picked his phis phone up and called Michael

'' Hey Mike?''

'' Hey Adam what's going on?''

'' Nothing much except that I need Trish's number.

'' Why? You never talk to her.''

'' I do now, we're gettting to be good friends.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah. so could you give it to me?''

'' Yeah. Sure. The number is 243-9715.''

'' Thanks Mike.''

'' No problem.''

Adam hung up the phone and called Trish.

'' Hello? Hello?'' She repeated.

Adam finally said something.

'' Trish?''

'' Adam?''

'' Yeah it's me.'' He said nervously.

'' How did you get my number?''She asked smiling.

'' Mike.''

'' Well me and Mike are going to have a little talk.''

Adam laughed.

'' So why did you call?'' Trish asked.

'' I've been meaning to make sure you got to your room safetly.''

'' It's a little late, don't you think?''

'' Yeah, but better safe than sorry.''

'' Well that was sweet and yes I did get to my foom safe.''

'' Well that's all I wanted.''

'' Thank you, Adam.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' Bye.'' Trish said.

'' Bye.'' Adam said and hung up the phone. '' Why didn't you ask her out again?'' Adam said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

Adam was awaken by his phone.

'' Hello?'' He said sleepily.

'' Hi Adam. Did I wake you? Trish asked.

'' You did, but it's fine what did you want to talk about?''

'' I was going to the gym to warm for tonight and I was wondering did you want to join me?''

'' So now you're saying I need to workout?'' Adam asked playfully.

'' No, I was just wondering did you, you since we are getting to be good friends.''

'' Since I am a good friend I'll be there.''

'' Meet me at the gym over by the arena, I'll be inside by the door.''

'' I'll do that.''

'' See you there.'' Trish said.

'' See you there.'' Adam said and hung up his phone.

Adam put on pair of basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt and a pair of Nike's. He was then out the door.

Thirty Minutes Later

Adam arrived at the gym and saw Trish. He walked into the gym and greeted her.

'' You came!'' Trish said.

'' Yeah I did.'' Adam said.

'' I was going to go on the tread mill did you want to come with me?''

'' Sure.''

'' I'm just going to take off my jacket then I'll join you.'' Trish said.

'' Okay.'' Adam said not having a problem with that. It wasn't a big deal at first, but when Trish unzipped it and took it off, Adam almost fainted. Exposing her chest Adam knew he had to catch imself before she caught him staring at her in her sports bra. Trish put her things on the bench next to the door.

'' Ready.'' Trish said.

'' Ready.'' Adam said smiling.

The two stayed at the gym all morning long. They then left for the arena. Adam and Trish were stopped by the backstage coordinator.

'' Adam, Trish can I talk to you for a sec?'' He asked.

'' Sure.'' Adam said.

'' Yeah.'' Trish said.

'' Okay, the ratings last week were really good, so the team and Mr. McMahon wants you to have a storyline together.''

'' I like it, Adam?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah. I mean if it's going to bring up the ratingd then I'm totally in.''

'' Well you two start will start it tonight and the show will be shown next friday. Here is your scrits and enjoy the storyline.''

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' Thanks.'' Trish said.

'' Welcome.'' he said and walked away.

'' So we have a storyline.'' Trish said.

'' Uh-huh, but that's if it's not a problem, is it? I mean I really don't make you want to feel uncomfortable.''

'' It's okay. I should be asking you the same thing since you're with Vickie.''

Adam thought about him and Vickie's fight. _'' I can't tell her that.''_

'' I don't mind and Vickie probaly won't either.''

'' Great.''

'' I guess we start it.''

'' Yeah. We do.'' Trish said smiling.

'' We can go in my dressing room if you like?'' Adam asked.

'' Okay.''

Adam and Trish went to Adam's locker room. They sat down on the couch and flipped to their part.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' So did you like your boots?''

'' Of course I did I really don't think I'd hug you if I didn't.''

'' Well you know how some people are, they act like they love a presnt only to hate it.'' Adam said smiling. The two flipped to the next page. Adam was supposed to have a sad look on his face.

'' What's wrong?'' Trish asked.

'' Nothing.''

'' Come on tell me.''

'' I know we haven't seen eyes to eye in everything, but I'm starting to fall for you.''

'' What?!'' Trish said as if she was shocked.

'' I said I'm falling in love with you.''

'' Adam-

'' I told Vickie everything. I want to be with you Trish.''

Trish looked away. She then turned her head back to Adam's.

'' I never really thought about it, but ever since the other night when we hugged I couldn't stop thinking about you.'' Trish sighed. '' I'm falling for you too.'' Trish said.

Adam kept reading on and his eyes bulged, luckily Trish didn't see.

'' Adam?'' Trish said waiting for his next line or movement.

'' Oh.. right.'' Adam said. Adam got back into character. He smiled at Trish and leaned his head forward to kiss her. Adam had kissed Trish and slowly grabbed her hand with his.

_'' Oh my gosh!'' _Adam thought.

The two then broke apart.

''Good job.'' Trish said. '' We only had to practice once.''

_'' Can't we do it just once more?''_ Adam thought.

'' I'll see you later.''

'' Bye.'' Adam said softly.

Adam watched Trish leave. When he saw that she left he fell back onto the couch thinking about her.

Will Vickie find out about the storyline? If she does what will she do?


	6. Chapter 6

As Adam was enjoying his moment someone was not.

'' You did what?!''

'' Mr. McMahon approves and it would bring higher ratings...maybe even better than RAW's.''

'' I don't care about the ratings, I don't even care about Mr. McMahon at this point!''

'' What are you saying Vickie?''

'' It's Ms. Guerrero to you and I want you to go back to Vince and tell him I don't feel comfortable with that bitch around Adam!''

'' She has a name.''

'' Well tell Vince I don't feel comfortable with that bitch Trish Stratus-

'' Her name isn't Stratus, actually it's Stratigias.''

Vickie was starting to get angrier.

'' I don't care what her name is GO!!'' She raged.

'' Yes ma'am.'' He said walking to the door.

'' On second thought Dave I want you to let them continue the storyline.''

'' Yeah?''

'' Yeah. I think this storyline probaly will give us higher ratings. Dave, come back to my office in a little while I think I'm going to put my work into this project too.''

'' Okay Ms. Guerrero. Bye.''

'' Bye.''

When Dave the backstage coordinator left. Vickie prepared to come up with her sinister plans.

Adam's Locker Room

'' Come in.'' Adam said.

Mark Calaway came in. He gave Adam five and took a seat on the couch. Adam still stood up.

'' Hey man.'' Adam said.

'' Hey. I heard about your storyline.''

'' What storyline?'' Adam asked.

'' The storyline with you and Trish.'' Mark replied.

'' Oh that storyline. Yeah it's going to be great.''

'' I also saw you and Trish hanging out an awful lot after you gave her that present.''

'' Yeah well we're starting to be good friends.''

'' Come on Adam. I know you better than that.. are you starting to have feelings for her?''

'' Why would you say that?''

'' Because like I just said and you're getting nervous.''

'' I'm not getting nervous.''

'' So why are your cheeks getting red and your palms are getting sweaty?''

'' It's hot in here.'' Adam replied.

'' I'm just fine. Come on tell me.''

''.. Okay. I..am starting to have feelings for her that maybe a.. little pass friendship.''

''Really?''

'' Really..really.''

''Did you tell Vickie about her?''

'' Me and Vickie are broke up so it shouldn't matter to her.''

'' You broke up with her? Finally! I couldn't keep watching you two kiss and make out.''

Adam laughed. '' Well you don't have to worry about that anymore cause she's old news.''

'' How would you know she probaly hasn't goten over you. And why did you two break up?'' Mark asked.

'' We were having a argument about Trish and I couldn't deal with her mess, so I told her to leave after she kept bringing her name up.''

'' Do you still love her?''

'' To tell you the truth I never did love her. I only was with her so she could get me to the top.''

'' Then you saw Trish and she opened up new doors for you?''

'' At first she didn't, you know how we were; we never really talked unless we were in a storyline.''

'' Yeah I know.''

'' Well we hung out and stuff and now I'm attracted to her. And it's not about lust or because she makes me feel good at night although she probaly would. It's about love for real this time.''

'' Never seen this side of you.'' Mark said.

'' Well get use to it.''

Mark chuckled. '' Well I'll see you later I got to go catch up with Mke and Paul whenver I do see them.''

'' You're going to to tell them aren't you?''

'' You know it.''

'' Just them and don't have Paul tell Steph cause then it will be around the whole locker room and the WWE.''

'' Friends tell eachother everything and never tell anyone else. Mike and Paul are our friends, so,

'' You can tell them.'' Adam said finishing his sentence.

'' Yes.''

'' Bye Mark.''

'' Bye man.''

What plans do Vickie have under her sleeve? Find out next!

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Vickie's office she was thinking of ways to ruin Adam and Trish's storyline.

'' Got it.'' Vickie said. '' That little bitch won't know what hit her.'' She said and gave a evil cackle like a mad-woman. Then there was a knock at the door.

'' Come in!'' She hollered. The backstage coordinator came back.

'' So, did you think of any ideas to put in for the storyline?'' He asked.

'' Why yes I did.'' Vickie replied. '' I have it all down on paper.''

The coordinator looked at the paper.

'' It doesn't say who's going to be her opponent.''

'' It's a surprise for her and everyone else. You and everyone else will know when that person's music hits and they come from behind the curtain.''

'' Okay.'' The coordinator said and left the room.

Later that day the show finally started. After two hours Smackdown was over. Adam and half the locker room of Smackdown and couple of RAW's Superstars decided to go the bar for men's night out.

The Bar

Adam and the men were sitting at a table. The men were Dave Bautista, Mark, Michael Hickenbottom(HBK), Chris Irvine, and Paul Levesque.

'' So we heard you have a storyline with Trish.'' Dave said. '' And that you have feelings for her.''

'' Who told you that?'' Adam asked.

'' We're all friends remember.'' Mark said defensively.

'' Yeah I rememeber.'' Adam said annoyed.

'' When did this start?'' Chris asked.

'' Last night.''

'' I missed it last night tell us what happened.'' Paul said.

'' I wanted her to appear on my show and I gave her a present.''

'' You gave her a present?'' Michael asked.

'' Yeah a pair of boots that she really, really liked.'' Adam said.

'' Hold on I'm lost you gave her a pair of boots and she accepted, she really is a good friend.'' Michael said.

'' They weren't ordinary ones like she always wears. They were spray-painted with designs'' Dave said. '' They were really nice.''

'' Come on Amy.'' A voice said. Then there was giggling.

'' And I thought this was guys night out.'' Paul said.

'' Spoke too soon.'' Mark said.

Amy and Trish came over to the table.

'' Hey guys.'' Trish said.

'' Hey Trish.'' They all said. '' Amy.''

'' Hi.'' She said back.

'' What are you doing here this is guys night out.'' Paul said.

'' Not if I call Steph, I'm sure she wants to talk to you.'' Trish said.

'' Nevermind.'' Paul said.

'' So what are you guys up to?'' Amy asked.

'' Nothing much. Just having a few beers.'' Dave said.

'' Oh. Well have a good night we're going to sit at the bar.''

'' You too.'' They all said.

'' Come on Trish.''

'' Bye guys.'' Trish said and left for the bar.

Amy and Trish sat at the bar. They ordered their drinks and began to talk as they waited on them.

'' So what is going on between you two?'' Amy asked.

'' Between me and who?''

'' You and Adam.''

'' Nothing.''

Amy gave Trish a look.

'' Nothing I swear and besides he's with Vickie and I wouldn't want to date my best friend's ex- even if I wanted to.''

'' Right. Well if you do get together. It'll be based on love and not just sex.''

'' What do you mean?''

'' When I was with Matt I needed something and Adam gave it to me.''

'' You never loved Adam?'' Trish asked.

'' No and he didn't love me.''

'' I'm sorry to hear that.''

'' It's okay. In just know next time to fight for our relationship no matter how bad it gets.'' She said sadly.

'' Maybe we shouldn't have this talk.'' Trish said uncomfortably.

'' Yeah.''


	8. Chapter 8

Trish and Amy sat in silence until the bartender came back with their drinks.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Thanks.'' Amy said sadly.

'' I knew I shoudn't have brought this up.''

'' Stuff like that always comes up once in a while. You can't runaway from it forever, Amy.''

'' You're right.''

'' Do you want to leave?'' Trish asked.

'' Yeah.'' Amy replied.

'' Okay, well I'm going to leave the money and you go the car.''

'' Okay.'' Amy said.

'' Then all of a sudden the women heard,

'' Chug! Chug! Chug!'' From all the men in the bar cheering for Chris as he gulped down numberous glasses of tequila.

'' On second thought I think I'll stay.'' Amy said smiling. '' Come on.''

Amy and Trish went over by the men's table.

'' What is going on?'' Trish asked Adam.

'' Mark betted Chris 100 if he could gulp down as many galsses of tequila as he could.''

'' I can't believe him.''

'' Well that's Chris.'' Adam said smiling as he looked on at Chris' shenanigans.

While Trish was enjoying the atmosphere Adam snuck in a glance to Trish.

_'' She's so alive and happy._'' Adam thought. _'' Why can't I have a have a woman who's at least like you?''_

The wrestlers stayed at the bar until 10:00 p.m. and went back to the hotel.

* * *

It was Friday night and it was the night of Adam and Trish's first night within thier storyline. Adam was in his dressing room freshening up for he and Trish's segment when he heard someone knock on the door.

'' Who's there?'' Adam asked.

'' Trish.''

Adam went to the door.

'' Hi.'' Adam said.

'' Hello. You ready?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes I am.'' Adam said.

'' Good. So Vickie didn't have a problem?''

'' I don't think she'd have on if you see that we're still doing it.''

'' True.''

'' Trish, Adam, you're on!'' The coordinator hollered.

Trish and Adam looked over at the coordinator.

'' That's us.'' Trish said.

Adam went back inside his dressing room and shut the door.

'' Ready.. and action!'' The coordinator said.

Trish was supposed to be walking past Adam's dressing room. As she was walking Adam had come out.

'' Hey!'' Adam said getting her attention. Trish turned around.

'' Hi!'' Trish said. Trish walked back over to him.

'' So did you like your boots?'' Adam asked.

'' Of course I did. I really don't think I'd be hugging you if I didn't.

Adam and Trish continued their storyline after one minute.

'' You did great.'' Trish said.

'' Thanks.'' Adam said. '' You didn't do too bad yourself.''

'' Trish, Ms. Guerrero wants to see you in her office.''

'' Okay.'' I'll see you later.''

'' Bye.'' Adam said.

Vickie's Office

She heard a knock at the door.

'' Come in.'' She said.

'' Vickie you wanted to see me?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes I did. Since you're back in action again tonight I have a mystery opponent for you.''

'' Like who?''

'' It wouldn't be a mystery opponent if you knew.''

'' That is true.'' Trish said.

'' Since it is tonight's main event, I'd prepare for it if I want to send the fans home happy.''

'' I will. Is that all?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes it is.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said and walked to the door. She then paused at it and turned back to Vickie.'' And Vickie?''

'' Yes?''

'' Thank you.''

'' No problem.'' Vickie said.

'' Bye.'' Trish said and left the door.

'' No problem.''

Later That Night

Trish's theme song came on and she went out to the ring.

'' So who is this mystery opponent?'' Michael asked.

'' I don't know, but whoever it is, Trish is still looking confident.'' Mick Foley said.

Trish warmed up and stretched as she waited for her opponent. When the opponent came out, Trish's eyes widened.

'' Oh my God!'' Cole said. '' What is wrong with Vickie Guerrero?''

'' Poor Trish.'' Mick said.

The mystery opponent then was The Great Khali . Trish tried to stand brave and tall but couldn't. Khali finally came to the ring. He stepped in and stood up to Trish. Five foot four and seven foot four were the height of the two.

'' Ding! Ding! Ding!'' The bell went.

Backstage

'' What's going on?'' Adam asked as he came into the men's locker room looking at the t.v.

'' See for yourself.'' Mark said.

'' What the hell?!'' Adam said. '' I have to go!''

When Adam got there Trish was being thrown all around the ring and into the turnbuckles.

'' Aah!'' Trish screamed as Kahli pulled her by her hair making her stand to her feet. Khali grabbed Trish by her neck and walked around the ring showing how the fans favorite Diva was going to have a short comeback and career.

Adam went under the ring and grabbed a chair. Luckily Khali was taunting and showing off because Adam got into the ring just in time to stop him. Adam slapped Khali with the chair. Khali flinched causing himself to drop Trish back onto the canvas and hold his back. Adam was about to hit Khali again when Vickie popped onto screen.

'' Edge! Hey Edge up here.'' Vickie said.

Adam looked up.

'' If you do one more thing you will be fired!''

Adam looked at Vickie then Khali. And withthat Adam dropped the chair and went to the ropes. Adam had a smirk on his face. When Khali got up, Adam went to the turnbuckle and out his body in the spear position. Khali turned to pick up Trish but only to fail; he was speared straight on his ass. The crowd went crazy.

'' That's it you're fired.'' Vickie said.

Adam didn't care. All he cared about was Trish at the moment. Adam went to check up on her; she had fainted.

'' Trish.'' Adam said. Trish slowly opened her eyes. '' Trish.'' Adam said and hugged her. The two pulled apart and Adam looked into Trish's eyes. He then gave her a long soft passionate kiss. Nothing like how it was for Amy or Vickie. No offense to Amy, but when her and Adam kissed it was not passionate, just sloppy. The show then went off.

Poor Trish. and what has gotten into Adam? Find out next!

And remember review.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam carried Trish into the back. He took her in his dressing room and layed her on the couch. He joined her.

'' Are you okay?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes.'' Trish replied.

'' Good.'' Adam said sadly and turned his body straight on the couch. Adam sighed and put his head in his hands.

'' What's wrong?'' Trish asked as she sat up.

'' I got you in to this mess.'' Adam replied.

'' What are you talking about?''

'' Me and Vickie were arguing the night-

Someone knocked on the door.

'' Come in!'' Adam hollered. Vince McMahon came in.

'' Is everything alright?'' Vince asked.

'' Yes.'' Adam replied.

'' Good.'' Vince sighed. '' Trish I am so sorry this happened to you, if you want you can press charges against me and the WWE and decide to have Vickie fired.'' Vince said.

Trish thought about it. '' Since I didn't get hurt that bad I'd just think the best thing to do is suspend her and I won't press charges.'' Trish said.

'' What?!'' Adam said. '' Trish why let Vickie go free after what she put you through?''

'' Like I said, " I didn't get hurt that bad and the best thing to do is suspend her.''

Adam sighed. '' Are you sure?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes I am.''

'' Are you positive, Trish because once I do this I can't change it?'' Vince asked seriously.

'' Yes, Vince.''

'' Then I will. And again Trish, I truly am sorry.''

'' It's okay.''

'' I you two don't mind I'd like for you two to take a two week break until this all blows over.''

'' I'm not fired?'' Adam asked.

'' No you're not. The only person who's in charge of firing is _me_. '' Vince said.

'' Thank you and I don't mind the break, do you Trish?''

'' No I don't.'' Trish said. '' I need all the break time I can get.'' She said.

'' Then it's settled.'' Vince said. '' I'll see you two in two weeks.''

'' Bye.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

'' Good-bye.'' Vince said and left the room.

'' So what were you saying?'' Trish asked.

Adam took in a deep breath. '' As I was saying, me and Vickie had an argument the night of your return. She kept asking me all these questions about how I loved you and how I was probaly cheating.''

'' Why?''

'' Because she's jealous of you. She thought after the your present, and the show and dinner that I would leave her for you.''

Trish sighed. '' Can I ask you just one question?''

'' Sure.. anything.''

'' Do you love me?'' Trish asked.

'' No why would you think that?'' Adam asked.

'' Because you kissed me.''

'' I was caught up in the moment.. I just had to kiss you at that moment.''

'' At that moment or for awhile now?''

Adam gulped. '' At that moment and besides you don't love me.''

'' Oh,but I do.'' Trish said.

'' What?!'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah and I would feel really dumb if you didn't love me back.'' She said smiling.

'' I love you so much it hurts.'' Adam said.

'' Good.'' Trish said and pulled Adam by his shirt and pulled him on top of her. Trish kissed Adam.

'' Aren't I hurting you?'' Adam asked in between kisses.

'' No you're not.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said and kissed her back.

While Trish and Adam were expressing their love Vickie was not actually her hate.

Vickie's Office

'' Ugh! I am so pissed off!'' Vickie said. '' This plan was not supposed to happen.'' She said to herself. Vickie heard a knock. '' Come in.'' She said.

Vince came in.

'' Mr. McMahon hi.''

'' Don't try to sweet talk me! You're suspended indefinitely and that's final, now get out of my arena before you're FIRED!! ''

Vixkie hurried off. '' But-

'' I'll give Chavo your stuff, now get the hell out!'' Vince said.

'' Yes Mr. McMhaon.'' Vickie said and hurried out of the office.

When Vickie left the room she was not happy. Then a plan came into her head.

'' I love it.'' She said and went to her car.

Vickie's hotel room

Vickie planned out her next move. She picked up her phone and called someone.

'' I need you to do me a favor and in return I'll give you something back.. actually some one.''

'' Who is this someone?'' The person asked.

'' Trish Stratigias.''

'' Really?''

'' Yes I know how you had feelings for her and it would make it all the better if you helped me ruin her and Adam's relationship. Both of us will get what we want, remwmber that.''

'' You know I think I will help you with this favor. I'll fly down there and you can tell me your room when I get there.''

'' Okay.'' Vickie said.

'' Later.'' The man said.

What is Vickie's plan? And who was the male she was talking to? Will Vickie really get the job finished with this person? Coming up!

Review! Review! Review! since you always do** babyhardyzgal13, Mosvie 2k8, Inday, and Farra Sti!**


	10. Chapter 10

Adam and Trish were outside in the parking lot.

'' Are you sure you can drive?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes, Adam.'' Trish said smiling. '' I'll call you when you get back to the hotel.''

'' Okay.''

'' I love you.'' Trish said.

'' I love you too and you better call!'' Adam said.

'' I promise. Bye!''

'' Bye.''

Trish started her car and drove off the parking lot.

'' Congratulations are certainly in order.'' A voice came from behind Adam. Adam turned to Mark.

'' For what?'' Adam asked.

'' You and Trish.''

'' Thanks.'' Adam said.

'' Your welcome, so.. is she your final?'' Mark asked.

'' Final what?''

'' Final woman in your life since you do jump from woman to woman.''

'' She is, Mark!'' Adam said angrily.

He sure didn't feel like putting up with anyone's mess about his love-life.''

'' Calm down. All I did was you a simple question.''

'' She is this time.'' He said annoyed.

'' That's all you had to say.''

'' Sorry man.. it's just that I really hate thinking about all what happened in the past and especially Vickie.''

'' It's no big deal, but I do want to give you some advice.''

'' What's that?'' Adam asked.

'' Now that you and Trish are together, Vickie's not going to accept this without a fight. I already told you before and you saw what happened earlier tonight, you better watch out for her.''

'' I will, Mark and thank you.''

'' Your welcome because I really do look forward to you two being together forever.. too bad it didn't happen for me and Sara.''

'' Sorry man.''

'' It's cool.'' He said sadly.

'' I'm going back to the hotel, you need a ride?'' Adam asked.

'' Nah I think I'll just stand out here and think for awhile.''

'' Okay man. Bye.''

'' Bye.'' Mark said quietly looking at the ground.

Adam's Room

The hotel phone rang as Adam walked into the room. Adam went to the phone.

'' Hello?'' Adam said.

'' Hey. '' Trish said.

'' Why didn't you call me sooner?'' Adam asked.

'' I caught Amy down in the lobby and we were down there the whole time.''

'' Oh. Well are you okay?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes. Now will you please stop worrying?''

'' I can't help it.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Adam, I'm fine. My head may hurt a bit and my back may be a little sore, but other than that there are no problems.''

'' I feel a lot better now.'' Adam said.

'' Good. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?''

'' Okay. Goodnight.'' Trish said.

'' Goodnight.''

The Next Day( Vickie's Room)

Vickie picked up her phone and called the male.

'' Where are you?'' She asked.

'' At the airport, I'll be down there soon.''

'' Nice. I already have some plans for us.''

'' Me too. I'll see you down there tonight.''

'' Wait how did you get on the plane and have your passport so soon?''

'' After I called in for family problems last week to Vince he arranged for me to be back next Monday, then you called. I never did tell you any of that.''

'' Oh. Well I see you later.''

'' Alright.''

Adam's Room

Adam woke up to big brown eyes meeting his. Adam immidietaly jumped up.

'' You trying to give me a heart attack?!'' He asked playfully.

'' Now why would I do that?'' Trish said smiling.

'' You probaly would and how did you get in here?''

'' I aksed the front desk to give me your key.''

'' Next time I need to remember to have the front desk not allow visitors in here.''

'' So now you don't want anything to do with me?'' Trish asked playfully.

'' I never said that.'' Adam said as he leaned in to kiss her.

'' I guess you do.'' Trish said and let Adam kiss her. Adam held her neck as she sat her hand on his lap. They pulled apart.

'' How about we go somewhere?'' Adam asked.

'' Where to?''

'' Breakfast then after breakfast we can go to the beach.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said. '' I'll see you in a bit.''

'' Alright.''

I am SOOO sorry guys that I haven't been here. I miss you all! I'll try to squeeze in a couple more chapters if I can since this isn't my computer.

You know the drill.. review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thirty Minutes Later

Trish had come back to Adam's room. She knocked on the door. Adam answered.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hi. You ready?'' Trish said.

'' Yeah.'' Adam replied.

'' Let's go then.''

Adam and Trish got to the hotel parking lot.

'' You wanna take my car or yours?'' Adam asked.

'' We can take yours.'' Trish said smiling.

'' My car it is.'' Adam said returning a smile.

Adam and Trish went to the restaraunt. They ordered their food. After their food arrived they began to talk.

'' How you feeling?'' Adam asked.

Trish gave him a look. '' Better Adam.''

'' I forgot not to ask, so are you better enough to still come to the beach?''

'' Better enough.'' Trish said.

'' Good.'' Adam said and ate a bite of his omelet.

'' So..

'' So..

'' What did everyone say after last night?''

'' They they're sorry about what happened and that they thought it was just part of a storyline.''

'' I wish it was then I wouldn't have to had gone through that mess.''

'' Mark was happy for us too.'' Adam said plainly.

'' You don't don't sound too happy about that.. why?'' Trish asked.

'' He wants us to stay together since him and Sara couldn't.''

'' Poor Mark.'' Trish said sadly.

'' I know. You just about ready to go?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes.'' Trish said.

Adam and Trish left the restaraunt and went to the beach.

The Beach

Adam and Trish were laying their towels and other things down.

'' I can't wait to see you with your clothes off.'' Adam said.

'' Well you're just going to have to wait Mr. '' Trish said as he layed her towel down.

'' Come on.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said seductively. Trish slowly removed her shirt from her body. She then unbuttoned her shorts and then bending down low to take them off revealing a turquoise two piece bathing suit.

'' Wow.'' Adam said.

'' Is that all you can say?'' Trish said smiling.

'' Yeah.. I'm speechless.''

'' Well you'll just have to think of something else to say while we get in.''

'' I don't care as long as I can stil see your body.'' Adam said smiling.

'' Good. Now hurry up and take off your clothes.

Adam did what he was told and took off his clothes. After he removed his garments Trish and him went to the waves.

'' I love the water.'' Trish said.

'' Me too.''

'' So have you thought of any words?'' Trish asked.

'' Yes I have.''

'' Can I hear them?''

'' Sure. I thought of beautiful, sexy, hot, spicy, the list goes on.''

'' I like beautiful and sexy the best.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Well they are true.'' Adam said leaning in to kiss her.

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.'' Adam said and kissed her lips.

Adam and Trish stayed at the beach until 12:00 p.m. They went back to the hotel afterwards.

Adam's Room

'' That was the best.'' Adam said.

'' I know. I've never had that much fun at the beach except with you.''

'' Me either.'' Adam said.

The phone rang. Adam answered.

'' Hello?'' Adam said.

'' It's me Mike, you wanna come to the club all of us are going even the people we don't hang out with.''

'' Let me ask Trish.''

'' Alright.''

'' Do you wanna go out tonight?''

'' Sure.'' Trish said. '' Where?''

'' Where Mike?'' Adam asked getting back on the phone.

'' Club Escape.'' Michael said.

'' Club Escape.'' Adam said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said.

'' Sorry.'' Adam said.

'' No problem.''

'' So,

'' We'll be there.''

'' Good. Be there at 9:00 p.m. ''

'' See you then.''

'' Bye.''

That Night( The Club)

Adam and Trish arrived at the club. They walked over to the table to join the others.

'' Hey guys.'' Adam and Trish said.

'' Hey!'' They all said.

'' Take a seat, we already got your drink for ya'll.'' Micahel said.

'' Thanks.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Welcome.''

'' What's up guys!'' A voice said.

'' Is that who I think it is.'' Dave said.

'' You know it!'' The man said coming from behind the big crowd.

'' Jeff!'' Everyone said.

'' Guys.''

'' What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at home?'' Adam said.

'' I took care of all that. Didn't Matt tell you I'm coming back?''

'' No he didn't.'' Paul said.

'' Well I'm here. I'll see you guys around.''

'' Bye Jeff.'' They said.

Jeff went to the bar to meet someone.

'' What did they say?''

'' Their stupid asses won't know a thing.''

'' Good I'll have my man and you'll have your woman.''

'' I'm glad Matt called or else we would've had to come up with a different plan.''

'' I know, now let's keep figuring something else out while we're here.''

Now that you know who the mystery guy is. What will he and Vickie do?!

Review guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Vickie and Jeff came up with a plan.

'' Jeff I need you to go to the drug-store.'' Vickie said.

'' For what?'' He asked.

'' I need you to get me any kind of medicine capalets, we're going to spike Adam's drink.''

Jeff smiled. '' I love it and while he's drugged you'll take him back to the hotel with you.''

'' And you'll stay here and tell that bitch he's with me.''

'' Ha! I love it!'' Jeff said. '' I'll be right back.''

'' Okay.'' Vickie said.

Jeff then left.

Adam's Table

'' I think I need another drink.'' Adam said.

'' Me too.'' Trish said.

'' Let's go then.'' Adam said. '' Guys we'll be back.''

They nodded.

Adam and Trish went to the bar. They saw Vickie by herself with a evil grin as usal.

'' Hey Adam, Trish.''

'' What the hell are you still doing here?'' Adam asked.

'' I paid to go here, so I'l get my money's worth.''

'' So how are you going to get back home?'' Adam asked.

'' I'll find a way, so don't worry about me.''

'' Whatever.'' Adam said. '' Come on, Trish.''

'' She really gives me the creeps at times.'' Trish whispered as she was walking.

'' I said the same thing wen I was with her.'' Adam said.

Adam and Trish moved to a further seat away from Vickie.

'' What will you two have tonight?'' The bartender asked.

'' A Vodka.'' Adam said.

'' Two please.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Do you have i.d.?'' The bartender asked.

'' Yes we do.'' Adam said.

They showed him their i.d.'s.

'' Your drinks will be back shortly.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

Their drinks came back.

'' Thank you and how much is this?'' Adam asked.

'' It's on the house. I see you two on wrestling all the time. You deserve it.''

'' Thank you.'' Trish said.

'' Thank you.'' Adam said.

'' No problem.''

Jeff came back to the bar with the capalets.

'' Do you have them?'' She asked.

'' Yes I do.''

'' Good. You know what to do next.''

'' Yeah I know. See you in a bit.''

'' Bye.''

Jeff went over to the couple.

'' Hey guys.'' Jeff said.

'' Hey!'' Adam and Trish said.

'' Why aren't you two dancing?'' He asked.

'' He's right why aren't we.'' Trish said smiling.

'' You want to?'' Adam asked.

'' Yes I do.''

'' Trish, may I have this dance?''

'' Yes you may.'' She replied.

'' Jeff you don't mind watching our drinks do you?'' Adam asked.

'' Naw, man. Go ahead.''

'' Thanks.'' Adam and Trish said in unison.

Adam and Trish went out on the dance floor. We Jeff saw them disappear into the dim lights of the club he moved over to Adam's drink. Jeff slowly took the capaletsout of his pocket. Jeff looked around for any witnesses, he didn't see any. Jeff broke the capalets and poured it in his drink.

After twenty minutes of dancing Adam and Trish came back.

'' Thanks man.'' Adam said.

'' Thank you, Jeff.''

'' You're cool.'' Jeff said. '' I'll see y'all later.''

'' Bye Jeff.'' Trish said.

'' Bye.'' Adam said.

'' He's a real great guy.'' Adam said.

'' He is.'' Trish said.

Adam turned around and took a sip of his drink. He drunk the rest of it up. After five minutes it began to kick in.

'' I don't feel so good.'' Adam said.

'' What do you mean?'' Trish asked.

'' My head hurts and I'm sleepy.''

'' You wanna go back to the hotel?''

'' No I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to the bathroom and I'll be out, okay?''

'' Okay.'' Trish said unsurely.

Adam went to the bathroom. He turned on the sink to throw some water on his face. He left the batthroom and began to feel even worse. Soon Adam saw the room spinning. Then he heard a voice.

'' Hey baby?''

'' Trish?'' Adam asked groggily.

'' Yeah it's me. Come on we need to take you back to the hotel.''

'' Okay.''

Adam thought he heard Trish's voice, but he thought. The real voice was Vickie's.

Back at the bar Trish was wondering why Adam was taking so long. Trish saw Mark walking to the bar. She ran over to him.

'' Mark, can you check the bathroom for me. Adam's been in there to long.''

'' I think he can handle himself in the bathroom, Trish.''

'' But Mark he was saying his head hurted and that he was sleepy.''

'' You think he could've fainted?''

'' Yeah.''

'' I'll go check.''

'' Thank you, Mark.'' Trish said.

'' Your welcome.'' He said and ran off to the bathroom.

'' What's wrong, Trish?'' A voice said.

Trish turned around.

'' Adam's not himself and he's been in the bathroom to long.''

'' Do you want me to help?''

'' Mark is already.''

'' Okay.'' Jeff said and walked a couple steps. Then he paused looking at Adam and Vickie in the distance. '' Trish?''

'' Yes?'' She said sadly as she turned around.

'' I think that's Adam over there.. with Vickie.''

'' What?'' Trish said.

'' Look.'' He said.

Trish looked over. She couldn't believe her eyes. The man she said loved her was being escorted out of the bar with his ex. He could have least turned her down even if he was about tho faint.

That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Trish felt the tears run down her cheeks.

'' Jeff can you take me back to the hotel?'' She asked.

'' Sure.''

'' Thank you.''

'' Your welcome.''

Jeff and Trish went to the hotel. They stopped at the lobby.

'' Thank you Jeff. I owe you one.'' She said wiping her tears.

'' No you don't. You look horrible, let me take care of you in my room.'' Jeff said.

'' That's okay.'' She replied.

'' Come on Trish, you're sad and I want to help you. I want to see that smile I always see on your face.''

'' Nothings going to put a smile on my face unless me and Adam can work this out.''

'' Well I can at least try. Come on.'' He said and took her hand.

Jeff's Room

'' You can put your purse in the closet and I'll give you a t-shirt to wear.''

'' Okay.''

Trish put her purse in the closet and got the t-shirt from Jeff. She changed and came back out of the room.

_'' That's what I'm talking about.'' _Jeff thought. '' You can sleep with me, if you want to.'' He said.

'' I'll sleep on the couch.''

'' No you can sleep with me. Besides this bed is huge.''

'' Are you sure?''

'' Yes, Trish.''

Trish got into bed and layed next to Jeff.

'' Just think if you did sleep on the couch.'' Jeff said smiling.

'' My back would be killing me.'' She said smiling.

'' I see you're smiling.''

'' Yeah with the help of you.''

'' So are you going to go back to him?'' Jeff asked.

'' Maybe.. I want to.'' She replied.

_'' Damn.'' _Jeff thought. '' Oh. Well goodnight.

'' Goodnight, Jeff.''

Throughtout the night Jeff was putting the moves on Trish. Putting his hand on her waist and touching her arm. Luckily Trish kept brushing him off.

The Next Day( Vickie's Room)

Adam woke up and felt cold and bare. He looked down and saw that all he had on were his boxers. Then he looked over and saw Vickie's bare back. Adam quickly jumped out of bed.

_'' Please Lord, don't let this had happen.'' _Adam thought.

Vickie turned over. '' Hey baby.'' She said.

'' Don't call me that!'' He pointed. '' Did we?''

'' Yeah.. we did.'' She said.

'' Oh my god!'' Adam said as he put his hands over his head.

Vickie laughed. '' Chill we didn't do anything.''

'' So why are naked and why did I am I half-naked?''

'' I don't know.''

'' You do know.'' Adam said. '' And how did I get here?''

'' You just came.''

'' That's a lie.'' Adam said. Adam picked his clothes up off the floor. '' I have to see Trish and tell her this was a misunderstanding.''

'' She's not going to believe you.'' Vickie said.

'' Yes she will.'' Adam said and left how he woke up.

Adam was walking through the halls. He saw her.

'' Trish!'' He said.

'' Adam?''

'' Can I talk to you?''

''.. Sure.''

'' I know I'm not dressed decent but I had to talk to you about last night.''

'' I know what happened last night.''

'' Well I don't please tell me what happened.'' He said desperately.

'' You said you didn't feel so good and you were tired and you went to the bathroom and the next thing you know I saw you with Vickie.''

'' Trish I wasn't myself last night, you know that.''

'' I know that Adam, but you still didn't turn her down.''

'' Like I told you, '' I wasn't myself last night.'' Adam said.'' Trish I was helpless. I saw the room spinning and everything.''

Then it came all back to him. Vickie was the one he thought was Trish. If he didn't remember what he already told Trish he would've never remembered what else happened.

'' Still Adam-

'' She was pretending like she was you.''

'' What?''

'' Vickie was pretending like she was you. I heard her voice and I thought she was you. Trish, I thought she was you!'' Adam said.

'' Baby?'' Adam and Trish heard. They saw Vickie approaching them in just a robe. Trish looked at her then Adam.

'' It's not what you think.'' He said defensively.

'' I seen, thought and heard enough.'' She said and walked away.

'' Trish, please!'' Adam said. He turned to Vickie. '' This is all your fault!'' He said.

'' I know and now she knows not come between me or you.'' She said and put her arm around Adam's body.

'' Get the hell off of me!'' He said pulling back. '' I can't even look at you any more.''

Adam rushed off putting on his clothes and running at the same time. He had to get the person that mattered to him the most. Adam saw Trish go down the elevator so she must've been in the lobby. Adam caught the elevator. By the time he got there he saw her, but not alone. She was with Jeff in his arms crying.

'' What?'' Adam said. Adam saw enough and went back upstairs in a half button shirt and one shoe on. Adam was walking to his room. In the hallway he saw Mark.

'' Adam!'' He said.

'' Not right now, Mark.''

'' Now is the time!'' He said. '' What's your problem?'' He asked.

'' It's a long story.'' He said.

'' No I want you to tell me now. You broke my friend's heart.''

'' How do you think I feel, Mark?''

'' I don't know how you feel, I mean you probaly feel good since you did come back here with Vickie.''

'' I didn't do anything with her. She saw me come from the bathroom stumbling and she pretended like she was Trish. I thought she was her and she took me back here, but I DIDN'T do anything with her.'' Adam said.

'' I believe you, man.'' Mark said.

'' You do?''

'' Yeah. I knew you wouldn't break her heart like that. I'm sorry, man.''

'' It's cool. Mark I have to get her back.''

'' I know you want to, man, which is why I'm going to help you.''

'' You will?''

'' Yeah I will.''

'' Thanks man.'' Adam said smiling.

'' You're welcome.'' Mark said smiling.'' And Adam?''

'' Yeah?''

'' Put on something decent.''

'' Right. I'll see you later, Mark.''

'' Bye.'' He said and walked off.

The Lobby

'' He keeps doing this to me.'' Trish said crying. '' I thought he loved me.''

'' I know, Trish. The guy's my friend, but he's a big ass-hole.''

'' You're right. Can we go upstairs?''

'' Sure.'' Jeff said.

Jeff and Trish went upstairs to Jeff's room.

What's next for Adam and Trish?! Will Adam get her back? Coming up next! Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff's Room

'' So what else happened when you saw him?'' Jeff asked.

'' He asked could he talk to me and his ex came over and she ruined my whole entire thoughts of getting back with him.'' Trish replied.

'' I'm sorry to hear that, Trish.''

'' It's okay. I know most definitely I'm not getting back with him no matter how much I want to.''

'' I hate to say it, but I knew he wasn't the one for you. I mean look how many women he was with.''

'' Jeff, I got all pass that, but now..now I just think I was kidding myself.''

'' Don't say that. You weren't kidding yourself. You thought he was over cheating and you guessed wrong that's all.'' Jeff said.

'' Jeff what would I do without you?''

'' You'd still be crying.'' Jeff said smiling.

Adam's Room

Adam called Mark on his cell phone.

'' Hello?'' Mark said.

'' Mark I need you to talk to Trish. She's probaly in Jeff's room.''

'' Why would she be in there?''

'' Before I came up here I saw her crying.. in.. his arms.''

'' You did?''

'' Yes. Please, Mark, I need you to talk to her since you are helping me.''

'' I will, man.''

'' Come back to me with information.''

'' Done.'' Mark said.

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.'' Mark said and hung up the phone.

Mark left his room to go to Jeff's. He knocked on the door.

'' Who is it?! Jeff asked.

'' Mark.''

Jeff came to the door and opened it.

'' What's going on, man?'' Jeff asked.

'' Nothing much. Can I borrow Trish for a minute?''

_'' I knew that bastard would send someone to talk to her.'' _Jeff thought. '' She's sleeping right now.''

'' Jeff, who is that?''

Mark gave Jeff a look and let himself in.

'' Trish can I talk to you before we head to the arena?''

'' Is this about Adam?'' She asked.

'' Just come out here.'' He said.

Trish sighed and got off the bed and went to Mark. The two went out in the hall.

'' What did you want to talk to me about?'' She asked.

'' Adam.'' He replied.

'' I thought you said this wasn't about him.'' She said.

'' I never said that. Trish, come on the guy's a wreck without you.''

'' Apparently he wasn't if he spent the night with Vickie.''

'' He said he didn't do that.'' Mark said.

'' He told me that and I saw him in just his underwear and Vickie in her robe.''

'' That still doesn't mean anything.''

'' Come on, Mark. Yes it does.''

'' I know you don't believe him, but think about your love for eachother, please.''

'' I already did. There's nothing else to think about.'' She said and walked towards the room. Then entered and shut the door.

'' Trish!'' Mark said.'' Trish!'' He said hitting the door. '' Damn!''

Mark went back to Adam's room. He knocked on the door.

'' Well?'' Adam said.

'' I tried. She's still putting up her wall.''

Adam sighed. '' We're never going to be together ever again.''

'' You don't know that. All you have to do Adam is have faith.'' Mark said.

'' I'm trying, Mark and it's just not happening.''

'' Well don't worry about this now. We have to be at the arena and that'll give you plenty of time to talk to her.''

'' True.'' Adam said. '' I'll see you at the arena.'' Adam said.

'' Later man.''

The Arena( That Night)

Adam was in his locker room thinking about what he witnessed today. How was Jeff so happend around. he also thought about last night and how after he left his drink with Jeff and all of a sudden he was a human car-wreck.

'' No. Jeff's my friend, why would he do that?'' Adam asked himself.

Then Mark came in.

'' Hey man what are you doing?'' Mark asked.

'' Thinking.''

'' About what?''

'' Earlier today and last night.''Adam said. '' Mark after I came back to the bar to drink my drink I started acting crazy.''

'' You think somebody poisoned you?'' Mark asked.

'' It wasn't just ''somebody''.. I think it was Jeff.''

'' What?!'' Mark asked shocked.

'' Mark think. Jeff had feelings for Trish, Jeff was there to comfort her, and Jeff had her in his room. Mark he did this and you know what else?''

'' What? You think him and Vickie are working together?''

'' That's a good question and now that you said that it I kinda do.''

'' Adam, as much as Jeff did or does love trish, he wouldn't do that to you.''

'' You're right. Just thiniking too hard I guess.''

'' Yeah you are. Look Adam, Trish will come around I promise you that. And I don't think, I know.''

'' Thanks, Mark.''

'' No problem. Now let's go out there and have our match!''

'' I'm going to go talk to Matt I'll see you in a little while.'' Jeff said.l

'' Okay.'' Trish said and walked away.

Jeff saw Trish gone and walked to Vickie's office.

'' So?'' She said.

'' She still loves him, but doesn't want to get back with him.''

'' Still good.'' She said.

'' What about you?'' He asked.

'' He still loves her and was hysterical when he saw himself laying in my bed.''

'' Just keep doing what you have to do and he'll want you.'' Jeff said.

'' You're right we just have to to keep trying and then they will be all ours!'' Vickie said.

Women's Locker Room

Amy walked into the locker room, sitting on the bench was Trish.

'' Hey.'' Amy said.

'' Hey.'' Trish said.

'' I heard about what happened.'' Amy said.

'' Yep.''

'' I know he didn't mean it, Trish.'' She said.

'' Mean what? Cheat on me? Amy he he sid he wasn't feeling good then I see him walking out with his ex!''

'' I saw him, Trish. He really wasn't feeling good.''

'' Yeah everyone keeps saying that.''

'' It's true.''

''Yeah to you guys.''

Amy sighed. '' Give him a chance, Trish.''

'' I'm sorry, Ames, but I can't.''

'' You know you're missing out on a great guy?''

'' I thought I was.'' She said.

The match ended and Adam went into the back.

'' You did good out there.'' Mark said.

'' Thanks. Adam said.

'' Welcome.'' Mark said and walked to his dressing room.

Adam was walking the halls of the arena until he saw Jeff leave from Vickie's office.

_'' What was he doing in there.''_ Adam thought. '' What if I was right?'' Adam asked himself.

Adam walked over to Jeff.

'' Hey, man.'' Adam said.

'' Wassup?'' Jeff said.

'' What were you doing in Vickie's office?'' Adam asked curiously.

'' I was talking to her.'' Jeff said.

'' Why? You're on RAW?'' Adam asked.

'' I was talking to her about Trish and why do you care what I do?'' Jeff said.

'' I'm supposed to care if it dealt with my girlfriend!'' Adam said.

'' Who Vickie?'' Jeff said.

'' No, Trish!''

Jeff chuckled. '' I'm sorry man, but she's not your girlfriend anymore.''

'' Yes she is and I know you spiked my drink!'' Adam said.

'' How can you be so sure?'' He asked still smiling.

'' Cause I know! After I came back from the dance floor I was feeling weird after drinking that drink. And you wanna know something else?''

'' What?''

'' You're always around Trish and you came out of Vickie's office. I think you two are working together.''

Jeff chuckled again. '' Okay, you caught me. I'm sorry man, but I had to do what I had to do.''

'' You son a of a bitch!'' Adam said throwing him against the wall and putting his fist in his face.

Jeff smiled. '' What you gonna hit me?''

Adam looked at Jeff with his hands around his collar. He then put his fist down and let Jeff go.

'' You're not even worth it.'' Adam said. '' I'm telling Trish and she'll see who you really are.''

'' You can try. but she won't believe you.''

'' We'll see.'' Adam said and turned his back.

'' Yeah we will.'' Jeff said and knocked Adam in the back of his head causing his to collapse on the floor. jeff pulled Adam to his feet and punched him in stomach. Adam fell again. Jeff stomped and stomped him.

'' Leave him alone!'' Michael said in the distance.

Jeff looked at Michael and walked off.

Michael ran over to Adam and kneeled on the floor by his side.

'' You alright, man.''

'' He did it.'' Adam said holding his stomach. '' He did it.''

'' Come on let's get you vack to the hotel.'' Michael said.

The Hotel Jeff came into his room to a packing Trish.

'' What are you doing?'' Jeff asked.

'' I should say the same about you.'' Trish said.

'' What are you talking about?''

'' I know, Jeff! I know you and Vixkie are working together and I know what you did to Adam.''

Now that Trish knows everything, what will she do next?! Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

'' Trish-

'' No, don't Trish me! You and that bitch messed up me and Adam's relationship. I thought you were our friend.'' She said.

'' I'm yours and how did you know?'' Jeff asked.

'' Was and I saw you two around the corner while I was walking. I heard the whole thing between you and Adam. After you two

began to fight I became sick of it all and just left.'' She said picking up her bags and walking to the door.

'' Trish, please don't go.'' Jeff said grabbing her arm.

'' Don't touch me!'' Trish said.

'' Come on, Trish, you're making something big out of nothing.''

'' No I'm not. Now let me go because you're hurting my arm!'' She said trying to pull away.

'' Trish.''

'' No, let me-

Trish felt Jeff's hand across her face. She gasped feeling stunned and shocked.

'' I'm sorry, Trish.'' Jeff said.

Trish opened the door and quickly walked out of the room.

'' Trish!'' Jeff said.

Jeff ran out of the room to catch Trish. he kept running until he ran into the tracks of Mark with Trish behind him.

'' Excuse me, Mark-

'' Shut the hell up! I don't even want you to blink, because I want you to hear and see me loud and clear. If you ever touch her again, you see this big fist of mine? It's going to go straight through your head.''

Jeff gulped.

'' Do you hear me?'' Mark said.

Jeff shook his head.

'' Now get out of here before I change my mind!''

Jeff immidietaly scurried away.

'' Are you okay?'' Mark asked.

Without saying a word back, Trish dropped her things and hugged Mark. She began to cry.

'' I thought Adam was lying, but he was telling the truth.'' She said.

'' I know you did, but he'll forgive you.''

'' No he's not.''

Mark looked her in the eye.

'' Trish, Adam loves you and he _will _forgive you.''

'' I don't know.'' Trish said.

'' He will, I know it.'' Mark said. '' I want you to stay in my room, okay.''

'' Okay.'' She said.

Mark's Room

'' Sit in here. There's food and water and the telephone, okay.''

'' Okay.''

Mark went to the door.

'' Wait, where are you going?'' Trish asked standing to her freet.

'' I have to take care of buisness with Sara and the girls. I won't be long.''

Trish nodded. Mark left the room.

Mark walked to Adam's room and knocked on the door.

'' Who is it?'' Adam said as he winced in pain.

'' Mark.'' he replied.

He came to the door.

'' Hey man.''

'' Hey.. um.. don't be mad, but. Jeff hit Trish.''

'' What?! Ah!'' He said.

'' What's wrong.''

'' He attacked me from behind.''

'' Are you alright?'' Mark asked.

'' Yeah, but anyways where is he?!''

'' He's in his room.. I think, but Adam don't do anything you'll regret.''

'' I won't.'' Adam said and walked out the door closing it behind him.

'' Where are you going?'' Mark asked.

'' To that bastard's room.''

Adam finally reached the room.

'' Come on, Adam I already set him straight.''

'' I don't care.'' Adam said and knocked on the door.

'' Who's there?''

'' What are you going to do?'' Mark whispered.

'' Adam!'' He said. '' You'll see.'' He whispered back to Mark.

Jeff opened the door. '' So now you want some-

Adam tackled Jeff to the floor and began to punch him in the head. Mounted punch after mounted punch quickly connected to his head until Mark pulled Adam off of Jeff.

'' That's enough, come on.'' Mark said.

'' Me and you next time, Copeland!'' Jeff said. '' Mark, you better watch out for your friend.''

Mark turned around. '' What did you say?''

'' Nothing.'' He said holding his head.

'' I thought so.'' he said and left the room with Adam.

Mark and Adam were walking to Mark's room.

'' You should've just let me finish him.'' Adam said.

'' This isn't Mortal Kombat, Adam and you can't even get up anymore with the condition you're in.''

'' I'll live and why are we going to your room?''

'' Cause I don't trust you by yourself.''

'' Yeah you can.'' he said and walked into the room.

When Adam walked into his room he couldn't believe his eyes.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hi.'' Trish said smiling.

They've seen eachother so what will happen next?Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff's Room

Jeff's phone rang. It was Vickie.

'' Hello?'' He said.

'' What's going on?'' She said.

'' I just got attacked in my room.''

'' By who?''

'' Adam.'' Jeff replied.

'' He did?''

'' Yeah, well aren't you going to go after him?'' Vickie asked.

'' .. I don't know.'' He said.

'' Well you better if you want Trish.''

'' I'm afraid that ship has sailed.''

'' What are you talking about?''

'' Trish knows everything.. so does Adam.''

'' Everything?''

'' Everything.''

'' Damnit! How could you do this?! We were so close.''

'' Hey at least I tried! I practically got my ass beat and I was harassed.''

'' By Adam?''

'' No, by Mark.'' He replied.

'' Are you turning soft on me?' She asked.

' No it's just that-

'' I did all what I had to do without excuses now it's time for you to do the same! You're going to find Adam and you will do what you need to do. Oh and to make you, I'll put in one-thousand dollars, but that's if you finish doing your part.''

'' One thousand? Plus maybe getting Trish om my side again and getting Adam for you?''

'' Yes.''

'' I will and I won't let you down.'' Jeff said.

'' You better not.'' She said and hung up the phone.

Mark's Room

'' I see you two have met.'' Mark said.

'' Yeah.'' Adam said smiling still looking at Trish.

'' I thought you said you were handling things with the girls.'' Trish said to Mark.

'' I was. Now I really am. I'm going to go downstairs to the lobby. I'll let you two talk.'' Mark said smiling.

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

Mark turned to the door and left the room.

'' So.. Trish said.

'' So..

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'' I'll get it.'' Trish said.

'' No let me.'' Adam said.

Adam wen to the door.

'' Who is it?'' He asked.

'' You know who the fuck it is?!''

Adam opened the door. '' What the-

Adam felt a punch go to his jaw.

'' Oh my gosh!'' Trish said.

Adam fell to the ground holding his jaw. Jeff was about to stand Adam up, but Adam quickly reversed punching him in the eye. Adam stood to his feet and pulled Jeff by the hair and crshed his head into the bathroom door. The two men continued fighting to the point where the reached the veranda.

Jeff took control and hut Adam's head against the bars of the veranda. Jeff then pulled Adam by his shirt and held him at the edge of the veranda. One false move and Adam would be dead which would be good for Jeff.

'' Jeff please!'' Trish said back in the room. She then called Mark on her phone. He answered. '' Mark, Adam and Jeff are fighting on the veranda and Jeff's holding him at the edge!''

'' I'll be up there, Trish.''

'' Hurry, please!'' She said.

'' Today you die.'' Jeff said.

'' Is that so?'' Adam asked.

'' Yeah.''

'' Well you're wrong.'' Adam said and clawed Jeff in the eye. Jeff let Adam go and held his eye. Luckily Adam was hanging on to the bars of the veranda or else he would be dead. Adam fell to the ground of the balcony trying to catch his breath.

The two men got back up and grappled eachother. Onece agin Jeff ws in control. He ran Adam into the veranda bars. The impact of Jeff running Adam into them made him and Adam fall over the veranda.

'' NO!'' Trish said. She ran outside on the veranda. She looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. The man she loved was dead.

Mark finally came upstairs to the room.

'' Trish where are they? He said. '' Trish?!'' he said looking around. Then he saw her outside crying. He went out there. '' Trish where are they?''

They're down there.'' She said. '' Oh my god what have I done.''

'' What are you talking about?''

'' They're dead because of me.'' She said. '' Jeff probaly did deserve to die, but not Adam. Mark, Jeff tried to kill him.'' She said.

'' Shh. Don't talk. I'm going to call the ambulance.''

'' That won't do any good.'' They can't save him look how many feet he fell.''

'' We don't know that, Trish and even if he is dead he's in a better place.''

Trish began to cry again. '' Just hurry. I need to know if he is alive.''

Mark nodded his head and called.

Is Adam really dead? If he is how will Trish go on? and what does this mean for Vickie?

Review Please!


	17. Chapter 17

Mark nodded and called.

'' 911, what's your emergency?'' The operator asked.

'' My friend and another gentleman fell off of a balcony and I don't know if they're dead or not.''

'' Where are you sir?'' She asked.

'' I'm upstairs looking down on them.''

'' Well stay where you are, the ambulance and the police will be on their way.''

'' Thank you, ma'am.'' Mark said.

'' Your welcome, sir.''

Mark left off of the phone.

'' Mark we have to go down thereand see if they are okay.'' Trish said.

'' I'm sorry, Trish, but the operator said to stay where we are.''

Trish sighed. '' This day keeps getting worse and worse.'' Trish said.

'' Don't say that.'' Mark said.

'' It's true.''

'' I'm going to go call Matt I'll be inside.'' Mark said.

'' Okay.'' Trish said sniffling.

Matt's Room

Matt's phone rang. '' Hello?'' He said.

'' Matt?'' Mark said.

'' Yeah?''

'' It's Jeff.. He fell of fof the balcony and we don't know if he's alive or not.'' Mark said.

'' What?!

'' Yeah, man. The ambulance are on their way. Do you need a ride?''

'' Yeah. Matt said. '' Oh my god.'' he said leaving off of the phone.

Mark hung up his phone.

Mark's Room

'' What did he say?'' Trish asked coming back into the room.

'' He crazy.'' Mark said.

The heard sirens.

'' They're here.'' Trish said.

'' Come on.''

Trish and Mark went outside to the police and the paramedics.

'' Did you call 911?'' The police officer asked Mark.

'' Yes I did.'' Mark replied.

'' Can you tell me what happened.''

'' I really don't know what actually happened, but she does.'' He said referring to Trish.

'' Ms.?'' He said.

'' Yes I do.'' Trish said.

Trish told everything that happened.

'' Thank you ma'am.''

'' Thank you. Um ..do you mind if I ride in the ambulance?'' Trish asked the officer.

'' I know the paramedics will say no since you're his girlfriend, aren't you?''

'' No.'' Trish said teary-eyed. she began to cry even more because her and Adam were just about to repatch their relationship.

'' Are you his sister, cousin?''

'' No.. I'm not.'' Trish said.

'' Mark!'' They all heard. They turned around and saw Matt. Matt came over to the three.

'' And you are?'' The officer asked.

'' I'm Jeff's brother, Matt.''

'' Were you going in the ambulance?'' the officer asked.

'' Yeah! I need to see my brother.'' He said.

'' Okay, sir. Go along.''

'' I'll tell you about Adam when you guys get there.''

Trish and Mark nodded.

'' You can ride behind the ambulance if you want.'' The officer asked.

'' We'll do that.'' Mark said.

'' Okay.''

Trish and Mark left the hotel to go to the hospital.

The Hospital

The two walked over to the frontdesk.

'' Yes has Adam Copeland been admitted, yet?'' Mark asked.

'' Yes he has and you are?'' The receptionit asked.

'' I'm Mark Calaway and this is Adam's wife, Patricia.''

Trish gave Mark a look.

'' Okay. Patricia you can see him and Mark if it's alright with Trish you can see him also.''

'' Is it alright?'' Mark asked.

'' Sure.'' Trish said.

'' Okay then and his room number is room 1 which is right there she said pointing to the room.

'' That's not hard to find.'' Mark said smiling. '' Come on, Trish.''

Mark and Trish went to the room. They stood outside his door for a moment.

'' Mark I;m scared.'' Trish said.

'' Why?'' Mark asked.

'' I'm scared that he may be on his death bed.''

'' I don't think so, Trish.''

Trish sighed. '' Let's just do this.''

They walked in.

Adam's Room

Adam had cords in his nose and on his arm. He had bruises and cuts all over his face and all over his other parts of his body.

'' Mark I can't do it.'' Trish said looking a him with tears in her eyes.

'' Trish you have to.''

Trish took a deep breath and walked over to his bed side. She sat in a chair and took his bruised hand.

'' Hi, it's me.'' Trish said. She looked at him again and broke down and cried. Mark went over to her and put his hand on her back.

'' It's okay.''

'' No it's not.'' Trish said continuing to sob with her head down.

'' You're so beautiful when you cry.'' A raspy voice said.

'' And now I'm starting to hear things.'' Trish said.

'' Trish you weren't..look.'' Mark said smiling.

Trish looked up and her eyes bulged. She cried even more.

'' Why are you still crying?'' Adam asked.

'' Cause you're alive. I thought I lost you.'' Trish said.

'' Well you didn't.''

'' I leave you two alone.'' Mark said and left the room.

Trish looked at Adam and touched his face. '' I'm so sorry.'' Trish said.

'' For what?'' Adam asked.

'' For not believing you, for everything.'' She replied.

'' You didn't know.

'' I was too stupid to know.''

'' Know you weren't.''

Trish smiled. '' I can't believe you survived that.''

'' Me either.''

Trish's phone rang. '' Hold on a second.'' Trish said to Adam.

He nodded.

'' Hello?''

'' Trish, he's dead.'' Matt said.

Trish sighed. '' I'm sorry Matt.''

'' What am I going to do?''

'' How did this happen?''

'' To make a long story short it was all Vickie.''

'' What?''

'' Vickie and Jeff wre working together and Jeff worked with her to break up me and Adam.''

'' So Jeff dying and Adam being in the hospital is all because of her?''

'' Correct and I fell for it and so did others when she did what she did.''

Matt sighed. '' I don't even know what to say. Trish thank you and I'm sorry for all what my brother did, may he rest in peace.''

'' It's okay, Matt.''

'' Bye, Trish.''

'' Bye.''

'' I didn't mean for him to die.'' Adam said.

'' What?''

'' I didn't mean for him to die and me to live. If I could I wouldswitch places.''

'' Adam you didn't do anything, like I said all of this was on Vickie.''

'' Still I could' ve tried not to fight him.''

'' I really don't think you could.'' Trish said.

Adam laughed. '' I know I'm not supposed to be laughing, but,'' Adam said.

'' I know.''

'' Where do we go from here?'' Adam asked.

'' I don't know. What do you want?''

'' I want hold you and kiss you. I want to sleep next to you and I want to make love to you and I want to be there for you.'' Adam replied.

Trish smiled and sat on Adam's bed. She put her head down so her lips could meet Adam's and they did meet eachother. The two shared a long soft deep passionate kiss. Adam slowly raised his hand and put his hand on her back. The two broke apart several seconds later.

'' I love you, Adam.''

'' I love you too.''

So Adam ans Trish have made up and he's alive and Jeff's dead. What will Vickie do when she finds out all of this? Revie please!


	18. Chapter 18

'' I still can't believe you're alive.'' Trish said.

'' Me either. I'm so glad to have you back in my life.''

'' Me too.'' She said.

They heard a knock at the door.

'' Come in!'' Adam said.

Mark walked in.

'' Everything okay?'' Mark asked.

'' Yeah.'' Trish said.

'' Just fine.''

'' That's fine.. so.. are you two together again?'' He asked.

'' We just decided the best thing to do was to just be friends.'' Adam said.

'' Oh.''

'' Just kidding!'' Trish said.

Mark laughed. '' I'm really happy for you two.''

'' Thank you, Mark.''

'' Thanks, man.''

'' Your welcome.''

'' I got news on Jeff.''

'' What happened?''

'' He didn't make it.'' Trish said sadly.

'' We'll just have to be thankful that God let us keep Adam.'' Mark said.

'' Yeah we do.'' Adam said.

They heard another knock at the door.

'' Come in!'' Adam hollered.

Michael came in. '' Am I interuppting something?'' He asked.

'' Of course not.'' Adam said.

Michael walked further into the room and stopped.

'' How did you know I was in here?'' Adam asked.

'' I heard the sirens and looked out the window. After that I told everyone.'' Michael replied.

'' So where are they?'' Adam asked.

'' Out in the lobby.''

'' Who's all out there?'' Mark asked.

'' Just our closest friends. I eally don't think Adam would want the whole WWE roster here.''

'' True.'' Adam said.

'' So how did this happen?'' Michael asked.

Adam and Trish told him the whole story.

'' Wow.'' Michael said.

'' Yep.'' Adam said.

'' She needs to be sitting in a jail cell.'' Micahel said.

'' But she's not.'' Trish said.

'' I know.'' Mike said. '' Well I'll see y'all later and tell everyone that you're okay, Adam.''

'' Okay.'' Adam said.

'' Bye you two.'' Mike said.

'' Bye.'' They said.

'' I'm right behind you, man.'' Mark said. '' Bye, guys.''

'' Bye Mark.'' They said in unison.

The two men left the room.

'' How you doin'?'' Trish asked.

'' Not any better.. then again I can talk and I can somewhat move, so actually I'm doing better.''

'' That's good.''

'' I wonder what Vickie's up to now that you know,''

'' Yeah. I wonder too.'' Trish said. She looked out the door's window. '' Speaking of her, there she is.''

'' What?!'' Adam said. Adam looked at Trish then in the window.

Vickie opended the door and walked into the room.

'' What are you doing here?'' Adam asked.

'' I'm so glad you're okay.'' She said running on the other side of his bed and hugging him.

'' Get off of him!'' Trish said pullling Vickie's arm away.

Vickie gave Trish a look and a smile.

'' Looks like you two are back together.'' She said.

'' Yeah we are, so you can just stop your plot to break us up. Thanks to you Vickie you've brought me and Trish closer together.''

'' Come on, Adam. You know you miss me and you know that Trish can never take the place of me.''

That hit Adam hard. It hit gim so hard that he just had to say this;

Adam sighed. '' Vickie's there's something I need to tell you.''

'' That you've finally come to your senses.''

'' I'm serious.'' He sighed again. '' Vickie when we were together I never did love you. I only used you to get me to the top. That's why I never did make love to you or tell you that I loved you unless we were actually on camerea.''

'' What are you trying to say, Adam?'' Trish asked.

'' Im telling Vickie she's wasting her time and that I don't love her and never will and never did. I only used her and I've played with her heart, so she can stop going after me.''

Vickie felt the tears run down her cheeks.

'' Adam, how can you say that?'' Trish asked.

'' It's true. I'm sorry, Vickie.''

'' No, Trish. It's okay. I've caused enough pain for you two and for everyone else so I just think the best thing to do is leave and leave you be.'' She said and left the room.

'' Damnit, Adam!'' Trish said.

'' I had to tell her the truth.''

'' I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about doing that to her heart even before we got together. Now I'm starting to feel like her and Amy. So tell me Adam did you use me to take the pain away from your previous wives, since that was the last time you loved someone.''

'' I love you, Trish and no I'm not using you.''

'' I just can't believe you, Adam. I think the best thing to do is just be friends.''

'' Trish please!''

'' I'm sorry, Adam, but I can never be with you again. This is our second chance and you blew it.''

'' Trish.'' Adam said as his throat got dry and the tears started falling down his cheeks.

'' Good-bye, Adam.'' She said and left the room.

'' Trish!'' He said crying more. '' No!''

Trish left the hospital and went back to the hotel.

The Hotel

Trish walked into the lobby and thought about Vickie. She decided even after everything that happened she would go up to her room and check up on her.

Trish reached her room and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She turned the knob and the door opened. In the room Trish saw the bathroom door was closed and heard the bathtub water running. Trish looked down on the floor and saw the water coming from the bathroom. She walked inside.

'' Oh my god!'' She said looking at a dead, cold, and frozen to death Vickie.

Now that Vickie's dead. What will happen next?

Review please.


	19. Chapter 19

Trish called the operator.

'' 911, what's your emergency?''

'' I just found my co-worker frozen to death in her bath tub.''

'' Okay ma'am. Stay with your co-worker until the ambulance get there.''

'' Okay.'' Trish said and hung up the phone.

Trish looked at Vckie and shook her head. _'' She killed herself because he didn't love her.''_ She thought.

Trish picked up her phone and called Chavo.

'' Hello?'' He said.

'' Chavo, I have some bad news concerning Vickie.''

'' What did she do now?'' He said.

'' Froze herself to death.'' She replied plainly.

'' I'm serious Trish what did she do?''

'' She did that, Chavo. Adam told her he didn't love her and never will and she came back here and killed herself.''

'' What am I going to tell the kids?'' He asked.

'' I'm sorry, I don't know.''

'' First Eddie and Chris and now Vickie. I don't think I can take it anymore.''

'' Well don't do anything you'll regret.''

'' I'm not, but I am going to kill that bastard for breaking my aunt's heart. How could he play with her emotions like that?!''

'' He sure played with mine.''

'' Trish, I'm serious. I just want to wring his neck right now.''

'' He's already beat up enough as it is, he doesn't need that.''

'' I just can't believe it, Trish.''

'' I know you can't. Are you going to go in the ambulance when they come?''

'' No I have a lot of funeral planning to do.''

'' I'm so sorry.''

'' It's okay.'''

Ttish heard sirens. '' I have to go they're here.''

'' Bye.''

'' Bye.''

The paremedics and police knocked on the door. Trish walked out of the bathroom and opened it.

'' Where is he/she?'' the paramedic asked.

'' She's in the bath tub.''

'' Okay ma'am.'' Paramedic #1 said and went into the bathroom.

'' How did this happen and din't we see you before?'' The officer asked.

'' She ran the bath tub water and kept it on and yes you did see me before.''

'' Ma'am do you thimk she could've fell asleep in the tub?''

'' No. She was just heart broken after her previous relationship. He did't love her. so she decided to do this. Her husband died and that really hit her hard when her ex told her this.''

'' That seems like something a person would do. Thank you ma'am.''

'' Your welcome, officer.'' Trish said.

The paramedics came out of the bathroom carrying Vickie on strecher. Vickie had a white sheet over her body and her face. the paramedics took her to the van and left the hotel along with the police.

Trish decided to go to the hospital too but in her own car. She had to talk to someone.

The Hospital

Trish went to the front desk.

'' Hello I'm Patricia, Adam's wife. Can I see him?''

'' Sure you can.'' The receptionist said.

'' Thank you.'' She said and rushed to Adam's room.

Trish walked in and slammed the door behind her which made Adam jump from his sleep.

'' Trish?'' Adam said sleepily.

'' Yes it's me!'' Trish said. '' Do you know what you did?''

'' What did I do?''

'' Because of you Vickie is dead!''

'' What are you talkng about?''

'' After your little discussion with Vickie she went back to her hotel and froze herself to death in the tub.''

'' Trish, I didn't mean for that to happen.''

'' It was okay when you said that about Jeff, but now you're making excuses.''

'' Adam, you knew she was already wounded when Eddie died why did you have to do that to her.''

'' I didn't mean for it to happen.''

'' Save your comment Adam. I just wanted to tell you this to let you know that this is all your fault!'' She said.

Adam was speechless. He never heard or seen that side of Trish.

'' I'm so done with you.'' Trish said and left the room.

Vickie's funeral will be coming up, will Adam be there? Will Adam and Trish ever make up for this last and final time or is it not meant to be for them? Coming up next!

Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Two Weeks Later

It was the day of Vickie's funeral. Every one of the WWE Superstars would be there except Adam. He was too busy in his room crying over the fact that he maybe was responsible for her death. The gang was in the lobby waiting for him.

The Lobby

'' Has anyone seen Adam?'' Michael asked.

Everyone went silent.

'' Trish?'' He asked.

'' Sorry, Mike, but me and Adam aren't together, so I wouldn't know.'' Trish replied.

'' What? I thought you to were back together.'' He said.

'' Well we're not.''

'' Well can you put your love-life to the side for a mintue and see if he's up there?''

'' I don't know, Mike.'' Trish said.

'' Please.'' He said.

Trish sighed. '' Okay.''

Trish went upstairs to Adam's room. She knocked on the door.

'' Who is it?'' Adam said in a raspy voice.

'' Trish.''

He got up and walked to the door with his cane. He answered it.

'' What are you doing here?'' Adam asked.

'' Everyone's waiting for you top come downstairs to the lobby.'' Trish said.

'' Well you can tell them I'm not going.'' Adam said and began to shut the door. Trish stopped it with her hand. '' What now?'' Adam asked.

'' I want you to sit down and tell me why aren't you going.''

Adam sighed and opened the door wider. Trish walked inside the room. Adam led her to the bed and the two sat down.

'' Well..,'' Trish said.

Adam began to cry again. '' Like you said before, ''I'm responsible for her death.'' Adam said.

'' No you're not. I was mad and I said it. I'm so sorry.''

'' It's true.'' Adam said.

Trish wish she could feel the pain that Adam was feeling. Gosh she wish she never had said that.

Forgetting about everything that happened in the past Trish took Adam in her arms. Adam continually began to sob.

'' It's not true, Adam. Vickie did what she did because she needed love after Eddie's death. She never got that and it caused for her to do that.''

'' I still feel responsible, Trish. Things get worser and worser everytime. I made someone take their life and I lost your love.''

'' I'm right here aren't I?'' Trish asked smiling.

Adam looked up and wiped his tears. '' Yeah, but we're not together.''

'' I want to try again.'' She said.

'' I thought you said you didn't want anything to do with me.'' Adam said.

'' That was then, this is now.'' Trish said.

'' You mean you want to actually try again with me?'' Adam said sitting up.

'' Yeah.'' Trish said smiling.

'' Wow.'' Adam said.

'' I know.''

'' Well I guess I kiss you.''

'' I guess so.''

Adam smiled and touched Trish's face. He slowly leaned in forward to kiss her. Adam gave Trish a soft deep tender passionate kiss. Adam took Trish's hand in his as Trish put her free hand on his lap.

'' I wanna make love to you.'' Adam whispered.

'' You may.'' Trish said.

An Hour Later

Adam and Trish were under the covers. Trish was asleep with her hand on Adam's stomach. Adam kissed her forehead. His soft kiss awoke her.

'' Hey.'' Adam said.

'' Hi.'' She said.

Adam sighed. '' What is everyone going to think when they find out we..you know, instead being at the funeral?'' Adam asked.

'' I don't know, but we're there at heart.''

'' You're right.'' Adam said. He sighed again. '' I can't believe it.''

'' Can't believe what?'' Trish asked.

'' That I have you again. I love you.''

'' I love you too and after everything that has happened nothing or No One Can Tear Us Apart.''

The End

Review guys for this final time!


End file.
